Tonks y sus queridos difuntos
by Leroa Malfoy Hang
Summary: ¿Qué ará Tonks cuando sepa que SU licantropo yace sin vida en una fría torre de un palacio budista en taliandia?
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: pos lo de siempre los personajes un son mios son de j.k. y me encantan, pero un me gusta el destino d mis 3 prsnjes faritos:Sirius,Remus y Tonks tambien se que en ste one-shot el destino de ellos n va muy alla pero bueno algo es algo 2º fic creo que es mejor q el 1º y acabado, el otro m falta subir el 2 cap lo subo cuado tnga la comp. Esk s m olvido e css de una amiga T.T bueno me dejo de roolos ahí va el fic:

Tonks caminaba muy incómoda porque para entrar al palacio budista en el que se encontraba tenía que usar falda larga, le prestaron una azul hasta los tobillos muuuy apretada que apenas y le dejaba dar pasos de 5 cm cada uno, y eso sumado a lo patosa que de por si era, hacía que tropezara con todos los escalones, paragüeros,alfombras… En fin muebles en si.

Sirius había muerto la semana pasada a mano de Bellatrix y por eso Tonks estaba más triste de lo normal, y por si no fuera poco, encima los mortífagos tenían encerrado al amor de su vida en ese extraño palacio, y claro nadie quería hacer nada por Remus más que "La tonta ingenua de Tonks" que sigue con las esperanzas de que cuando ella llegue el siga con vida.

Y así estaba entre pensamiento y pensamiento, que se volvió a tropezar con una alfombra y el guía la regañó, fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad, y así disimuladamente se aparto del guía silenciosamente y se escondió entre los armarios reales, para así poder cambiar su extraña apariecia de "mis E.E.U.U." por la verdadera Tonks, una linda metamorfomaga de pelo violeta no demasiado alta y ojos como los de Sirius, azul-grisaceo.

Se cambió la incomodísima falda por unos pantalones muy cortos de cuero negro, una camiseta negra que se pegaba a su esbelto cuerpo con una guitarra verde brillante que se iluminaba con el sonido, sus botas favoritas de trabajo y unos guantes sin dedos a rayas verdes y negros, se cambió el color de pelo en esos momentos violeta por un negro azabache liso, largo y lustroso, mucho más normal, y así, varita en mano subió las estrechísimas escaleras que llegaban a la torre más alta, donde supuestamente estaba Remus, vivo o no.

Al pensar en eso a Tonks se le escapó una lágrima traicionera que esta seco casi en el momento en el que tocó su mejilla.

Pero su tristeza se transformó en desesperación y pensó que cuando llegara, si estaba vivo no le iba importar lo que el tuviera que decirle, dos frases que únicamente dedicaba a Tonks, tantas veces que ella se las sabía de memoria, "Soy un viejo licántropo pobre" o "No soy el indicado, no podría cuidar de ti siendo yo el mayor peligro"

Pero bueno ella estaba decidida, lo besaría primero y lamentaría después, después de sacarlo de ahí.

Y así con la vista nublada entre lágrimas llego a la parte más alta de la torre, donde una única puerta adornaba el espacio circular, de ella salían gritos espantosos que de pronto cesaron, si, el estaba vivo, o no.

Ella abrió la puerta casi en el mismo instante en el que se apartó hacia atrás de un salto con el tiempo justo para que el enorme bulto que cayó de la puerta no la aplastara. Un espeso manto de polvo impidió que Tonks viera una imagen extraña, la de tres mortífagos volando por la ventana en escobas sin ningún hechízo desilucionador, pero como no lo vio, cuando consiguió entrar al cuarto lo encontró desierto, con desesperación volteó a ver hacía la cosa que casi la aplasta, una bolsa negra unos 5 cm más larga que ella, cegada por el odio rasgó la bolsa de un tirón, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo vacío, sin vida ni alma,el cuerpo vacío de aquel que llenaba el alma y corazón de Tonks, el cuerpo vacío del último merodeador, el cuerpo vacío de Remus Jhon Lupin, tan desesperada como estaba no lo dudó ni un momento.

1º Andrómeda Black, su madre, después Sirius Black, su tío favorito y ahora Remus, su amor verdadero, y así se quedó tumbada junto al cuerpo ya sin vida de Remus, esperando que la vida decidiera ayudarla alejándose de ella, dejándola así reunirse con su madre, su tío y su el último trozo de su corazón,sí, por que para ella no valía la pena vivir sin corazón, por que su corazón poco a poco se fue desasiendo, por que Andrómeda, Sirius y Remus formaban su corazón, y ahora sin ninguno con el que llorar solo deseaba la muerte, ya les tocaba a otras personas llorar, pero para Tonks esa sería su última lágrima, por que ese era el día en el que se uniría a ellos, no iba a llorar, a partir de ese día solo reiría y amaría, nunca más lloraría.


	2. Versión mejorada! :

Dislaimer: pos lo de siempre los personajes un son mios son de j.k. y me encantan, pero un me gusta el destino d mis 3 prsnjes faritos:Sirius,Remus y Tonks tambien se que en ste one-shot el destino de ellos n va muy alla pero bueno algo es algo 2º fic creo que es mejor q el 1º bueno, me dejo de historias :)

Tonks caminaba con los labios fruncidos de lo incómoda que se sentía con aquella falda larga y ajustada que la habían obligado a ponerse para entrar en un templo budista, no podía dar pasos de mas de diez centímetros y eso sumado a lo patosa que ya era la convertían en un peligro andante para los muebles. Sirius había muerto la semana pasada a mano de Bellatrix y por eso Tonks estaba más triste de lo normal, y por si no fuera poco, los mortífagos tenían encerrado a la razón de su vida en ese extraño palacio, y claro nadie quería hacer nada por Remus más que "La tonta ingenua de Tonks" que seguía con las esperanzas de que cuando ella lleguase el siguiera con vida.

Tonks estaba tan distraída entre pensamiento y pensamiento que no notó que tenía una silla delante y tropezó con ella, provocando así que el guía la regañara... nuevamente. El golpe la devolvió a la realidad y se escapó del grupo en cuanto pudo para cambiar a su aspecto normal, el de una linda chica con ojos del color del mercurio de estatura media y con el pelo rosa chicle bastante corto y capeado. Se cambió la incómoda falda por unos pantalones cortos de cuero negro, se cambió el color de pelo en esos momentos rosa por un negro azabache liso y largo, mucho más normal, y así, varita en mano subió las estrechas escaleras que llegaban a la torre más alta, donde supuestamente estaba Remus, vivo o muerto. Al pensar en eso a Tonks se le escapó una lágrima traicionera que secó en el momento en el que resbaló por su mejilla.

Su tristeza se transformó en determinación con una pizca de desesperación, entonces decidió que si Remus estaba vivo no le importarían las frases ya típicas que le decía "Soy un viejo licántropo pobre" o "No soy el indicado, no podría cuidar de ti siendo yo el mayor peligro" Lo besaría y punto, sin importarle nada más. Estaba decidida, lo besaría primero y lamentaría después, después de sacarlo de ahí. Y así con la vista nublada entre lágrimas llegó a la parte más alta de la torre, donde una única puerta adornaba el espacio circular, de ella salían gritos espantosos que de pronto cesaron, sí, el estaba vivo, por ahora. Ella abrió la puerta, pero se tuvo que apartar para no quedar aplastada bajo un bulto que cayó en el momento en el que ella abrió la puerta. Un espeso manto de polvo impidió que Tonks viera a tres mortífagos volando por la ventana en escobas sin ningún hechízo desilucionador, pero como no lo vio, cuando consiguió entrar al cuarto lo encontró desierto. Con desesperación volteó a ver hacía la cosa que casi la aplasta, una bolsa negra unos 10 cm más larga que ella, cegada por el odio rasgó la bolsa de un tirón, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo vacío, sin vida ni alma,el cuerpo vacío de aquel que llenaba el alma y corazón de Tonks, el cadáver del último merodeador, el cadáver de Remus Jhon Lupin.

Tonks estaba tan desesperada que un montón de tristes recuerdos inundaron su mente, recuerdos que había intentado esconder bajo otros, pero que ahora salian a luz. Primero Andrómeda Black, su madre sonriéndole con dulzura, después Sirius Black, su tío favorito guiñándole un ojo y por último Remus, su amor verdadero. soriéndole con tristeza mientras murmuraba "Te amo, siempre te amaré". Se quedó tumbada junto al cuerpo ya sin vida de Remus, esperando que la vida decidiera ayudarla alejándose de ella, dejándola así reunirse con su madre, su tío y su el último trozo de su corazón,sí, por que para ella no valía la pena vivir sin ellos, por que su corazón poco a poco se fue desasiendo, por que Andrómeda, Sirius y Remus eran su corazón, y ahora sin ningúno que la apoyara solo deseaba la muerte, ya les tocaba a otras personas llorar, pero para Tonks esa sería su última lágrima, por que ese era el día en el que se uniría a ellos, no iba a llorar, a partir de ese día solo estaría feliz, nunca más volvería a llorar.

Lo mejore :) Se me hizo cute dejar la primera versión para que vierais lo que e mejorado escribiendo . jajaja un bss Leroa Malfoy. Erien! :) espero que te guste y Sheresade! Gracias por tu apoyo, me animó muchísimo a continuar mi primera historia :) muchas gracias a las dos un besazo.

y gracias por lo de separar, la vdad no me había dado cuenta, fue un error, en el otro cap si separé :p un besooo


End file.
